Mission: Save My Wedding!
by BurningFlamesPassion
Summary: Tea and Vice are getting married at last! Will it go horribly wrong or will it go according to plan? Read to find out!
1. Not Again!

Author: Hey y'all! How have you been doing? As promised. This is the sequel to, Mission: Save The City. Last time, Vice proposed to our dear Tea. Of course, she accepted. Now, the wedding day! Yea! Go Vice! By the way, his full name is Vice Granscenic!

* * *

"Today's the day," mused Tea, while looking at her reflection in the full length mirror before her. 

"Today's the day," repeated Subaru, handing the bouquet of roses to Tea.

**Subaru's POV**

Tea looks gorgeous in the wedding dress! She looks like an angel who just descended from heaven. I love the way her long hair flows down to her mid back and seems to float. The dress is perfect as well! I picked it for her you know. Pure white with sequins in random places seem to make her sparkle. This is going to be a wonderful day!

**Normal POV**

Erio came knocking on the bride's room door and asked if he could enter. Tea granted him the permission. When he entered, Erio was dumbfounded.

"Tea! You look wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Tea blushed. "Thank you Erio. You look dashing as well."

Erio shook his head. "No, Tea! Vice looks way better than I! Caro said he looks like a prince she used to imagine in her younger days!"

Tea and Subaru giggled.

"Anyway, I'm here to inform you that your limo has arrived. Vice just went off about half an hour ago. Don't be late Tea!" explained Erio.

"Okay Erio. I promise you I won't be late." Answered Tea.

"Tea! You should promise Vice!" chimed Subaru.

* * *

Tea was feeling very nervous. This was the third time that she was going to get married to Vice. The first two times ended up a disaster when trouble brewed, threatening to destroy Vice's and Tea's relationship and also to destroy the city again. 

However, fate and destiny had it set that the both of them are to be together forever. Sure, Tea and Vice fought when their wedding was crashed. But in the end, they managed to keep it all together and try again. This time, nothing was going to get in their way.

Subaru who was sitting beside Tea, began to speak.

"Tea, don't worry. This time, it'll work out. I won't let anything happen. Besides, like the saying says, 'third time's a charm' right?"

Tea sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "I guess so. Should anything happen, I'm counting on you okay?"

"You can trust me, Tea!" Subaru said with a wide smile.

Her smile made Tea feel so much better.

Suddenly, the limo slowed down dramatically. Tension began to rise within Tea. Subaru sensed her best friend's distraught and asked the driver what was going on. "Alfred, what happened? Why are we slowing down?"

Alfred switched the radio on and listened to the current news.

There seems to be an accident involving a large oil tanker and five cars. It was said that the driver of the oil tanker lost control and skidded, hitting the cars with it. The tanker is blocking the entire four lanes. No car can pass through and the nearest exit is approximately 200 meters away from the tanker. Seems like, Mara Expressway will be blocked for a few hours.

Tea was devastated. Not again! Just when I thought everything will turn out okay.

"Don't fret Tea! I told you, you can trust me. I'll save this wedding for you."

Subaru took out her cell phone and speed dialed Caro.

After one ring, Caro picked up.

"What's up?" greeted Caro.

"Hey, I need you to send over a chopper to Mara Expressway right now. This time, nothing will stop the wedding."

"Roger!"

"Tea, just wait a little while okay? Everything will be fine."

* * *

**In Saint Carol's Church**

Vice was pacing up and down the altar, getting more and more worried by the minute. _Where is she? I hope nothing happened._

"Young man, please calm down. Everything will be alright. God made it clear that the both of you will be together. Have faith, my boy." Said good old Reverend Keith.

Vice stopped pacing and turned to face the reverend. "It's not that I don't have faith, sir. This is the third time we will be attempting to get married. I just don't want anything to happen. We nearly broke up a few months ago when our second go was crashed. I don't want that to happen again."

Reverend Keith placed a wrinkly hand on his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. I have a feeling that this time, it will go on as planned."

* * *

Author: The end of the first chapter! Please wait okay? I'm giving it all I got to do this story! It's a wedding for crying out loud! R and R! Arigatou! 


	2. At last

Author: The second chapter! Sorry it took so long. My computer was attacked by viruses, AGAIN, so I had no choice but to postpone my writing. I'm truly sorry for making you readers wait so long. I am such a bad person… sniff

**Blitz12:** Doesn't matter if it's just you as a ViceXTea fan. I'm greatful enough for that. )

* * *

Within a few minutes, a chopper hovered above the limo. Tea and Subaru looked at each other. Subaru gave Tea a curt nod. Tea understood and gave Subaru a hug. "Thank you, Subaru!" Subaru sighed and hugged Tea back. "Come on princess! It's time for you to head to your wedding!"

"Don't worry about me ma'am. I'll be just fine," Said Alfred.

Tea nodded and pressed a button to open the sun roof. When it fully opened, she saw Caro waving down at her. "Hold on Tea! I'll throw a ladder down! Stand Back!" Caro shouted above the noisy chopper blades. Caro threw down the ladder and waited for Tea and Subaru to climb on.

Tea climbed the ladder first, trying very hard not to rip her wedding dress in the process. Subaru waited patiently at the bottom, while helping Tea up the ladder. When Tea was about 10 feet above her, she too climbed up the ladder and thanked Alfred and apologized for the trouble.

"Miss, no one could have foreseen this trouble. Just hurry up to the wedding!" exclaimed Alfred.

After about five minutes, Tea and Subaru finally managed to enter the chopper.

"Lets go!" Instructed Caro to the chopper pilot.

Within seconds, the chopper took of in the direction of the Saint Carol Church.

* * *

Vice was still pacing up and down. He was really very worried that something bad might have happened. That was until Erio burst through the big oak doors, screaming that Tea was arriving via chopper. Vice was very surprised to hear it. Seconds later, he heard the sound of chopper blades cutting the air. He let out a huge sigh of relief knowing that Tea was arriving soon.The people in the church was relieved as well.

He turned to look at Reverend Keith and mouthed 'here she comes' to him. The old man just gave a slight nod and a small grin. His crinkled yet cute smile made Vice chuckle at the sight.

Then, the sound of the chopper approaching grew even louder. This is it! Vice saw the huge army green chopper lower down to the ground and out came Caro, Subaru and of course, the very gorgeous Tea. His bride to be looked absolutely gorgeous. _She's so beautiful. My angel. My real life angel._

The wedding march began to play and the people in the church stood up. They were awed by Tea's gorgeous appearance. Caro and Erio were the ring bearers. The walked ahead of Tea, smiling at each other. Who knows, they might get married as well, no?

Yuuno was the representative to walk Tea down the isle. Subaru and Vivio were behind Tea carrying the tail of her dress, Subaru at the verge of tears.

Finally, Tea reached Vice. They looked at each other, filled with so much love. While Reverend Keith began the ceremony, the two of them whispered to each other.

"I thought you'd never arrive," said Vice.

"You know what they say. Third time's the charm, ne?"

"I suppose so. Say, where do you think we're going for our honeymoon?"

"Not now, honey!"

* * *

"Do you, Vice Granscenic, take Teanna Lanstar to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Reverend Keith.

"I do."

"Do you, Teanna Lanstar, take Vice Granscenic to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now exchange the rings."

Once they exchanged rings, everything seems to float away.

"I now pronounce you, Mr and Mrs Granscenic. You may now, kiss your bride," Reverend Keith announced.

Vice lifted Tea's veil. They took a step closer and leaned forward. When their lips touched, everyone cheered their hearts out.

* * *

Author: The end! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Too short? Tell me!!! 


End file.
